Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon barrel mounting, preferably a front weapon barrel mounting of a weapon barrel and a common barrel mounting of a plurality of weapon barrels within a bundle of barrels.
Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2007 050 001 A1 discloses a barrel mounting of an individual barrel. The weapon barrel mounting is distinguished in that a barrel guide housing is incorporated between the weapon barrel and the weapon housing, in particular in the rear region of the weapon barrel. The effect achieved by the incorporation of the barrel guide housing is that the force of the barrel recoil is introduced via the weapon barrel and the barrel guide housing to a damper of a barrel recoil device, and therefore a bending torque does not occur on the weapon barrel itself.
DE 10 2007 056 633 B4 describes a barrel weapon with a weapon receptacle and a barrel support. The weapon barrel which is mounted in the weapon receptacle is also surrounded here by a barrel support, at the front end of which are arranged supporting elements which absorb the lateral vibrations of the barrel.
DE 10 2007 051 246 A1 discloses a small or medium bore machine cannon having a weapon barrel mounted in a weapon receptacle or cradle. The weapon barrel is surrounded by a barrel support which is fastened to the weapon receptacle or cradle and extends into the region directly behind the nozzle of the weapon barrel.
DE 10 2011 101 404 B9 discloses a holder of a weapon barrel, the holder comprising a barrel hood. Guide sleeves are integrated in the barrel hood at mounting points, wherein the front guide sleeve externally has the shape of a double cone bearing and the central guide sleeve has two supports in the manner of spherical caps.